1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine.
2. Discussion of the Background
In an example of a connection structure for stator winding according to a related art, winding terminals for respective magnetic poles are connected to conductive members for respective phases and a common conductive member. The conductive members are electrically insulated from each other. The above-mentioned conductive members and insulators used to insulate the conductive members are formed as independent members different from stators and are formed in a substrate shape to facilitate the connection between the winding terminals and the conductive members. Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 6-233483 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-158199 disclose such a structure.